The present invention relates generally to cassette tape recorders, and in particular to an automatic cassette loading apparatus in which the tape cassette is automatically loaded into an operating position by a motor and ejected instantly when inserted incorrectly to the apparatus to protect the motor from overcurrent. The invention is particularly suitable for applications such as automobiles where the available space is severely limited.
Automatic cassette loading is currently used in automobiles to minimize the manual handling of a tape cassette for safety purposes. Because of the limited space on the vehicle's instrument panel, conventional loading apparatus are designed so that cassette is inserted in a lengthwise direction through a slot. This slot is shaped to conform to the asymmetric transverse cross section of the cassette to prevent it from being inserted upside down. To allow smooth insertion of cassette, the slot is dimensioned slightly oversize the cassette. However, precision manufacture is required to ensure satisfactory slot size clearance, which results in a high manufacturing cost.